


in astris

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe Dameron remembers his mother while sitting under the stars with his daughters.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	in astris

in astris

He’s humming a lullaby under the moonlight. The lyrics are long forgotten to the stars, but the melody is burned into his memory.

It’s one his mother used to sing to him, hugging him close and resting her cheek on his dark curls. Her hand would rub circles on his back and she’d sing - not very well - but good enough to lull Poe to sleep. Being strapped into his X-wing’s harness had once been the closest Poe could come to replicating the strength of Shara Bey’s embrace. But now, he’s got something that comes even closer.

Poe holds his daughters on his lap, Luna curled under one arm and Maddix’s tiny body resting in the crook of the other. They’d been sharing a room in Kes’s house, so when Maddix woke up earlier, so did Luna. Poe had snatched both girls up before Rey could blink, anxious to get out under the stars and into the hot, humid Yavin air. He hums quietly now, gently rocking both girls and looking up at the stars. Luna clutches his shirt in her fist, blinking sleepily.

“Pa?” she mumbles, pressing her cheek against his chest.

“Lunita,” he replies quietly, dropping a soft kiss to her hair. It had started out as dark as his, but was a shade or two lighter now. Still curly though, Shara’s influence strong.

“Sad?” her little voice is squeaky and concerned. Her big eyes are worried and Poe’s heart swells with love for this little girl. All the kids are Force sensitive, but Luna seems to be a little more in tune to the emotions of those around her than Bey. Maddix is too little for them to know how strong her abilities are, but Rey’s confirmed that she has abilities and even Poe’s been able to sense the aura around her.

He shakes his head a little. “Papá’s not sad, my moonbeam. Just thinking.”

Luna crinkles her nose, just like Rey, and pats his chest. “Pa no sad,” she says sweetly, before reaching out with her little foot and nudging Maddix in the side. Poe’s too slow to pull Maddix away before the infant wakes with a sharp cry.

“Luna!” he reprimands, “I thought we said to be gentle with your sister?”

“Mad no sleep. Pa sing,” she says, eyes bright. Maddix is still crying, so Poe gets up from the chair he was sitting in and starts pacing the porch, bouncing gently.

Luna clings to his neck, her little legs locked around his waist, and rests her head against his shoulder as Poe starts to hum again. Bits and pieces of the lyrics start to come to mind and even if they’re wrong, he sings them, making up the missing ones as he goes. Maddix quiets in his arms, letting out soft baby noises and looking around at her surroundings, wide hazel eyes carrying an intensity that’s surprisingly not out of place.

“Your abuela Shara used to sing this song to me,” Poe says quietly, not even sure that Luna’s listening. But being out under the stars, humming his mom’s song? Poe needs to talk about her.

So he does.

“She used to fly through the stars,” he says, more than a little reverence in his tone. “With abuelo. She was a hero and the best mom anyone could ask for.”

“Ma?” Luna asks sleepily. Poe angles his chin and sees that she has her thumb planted in between her lips and her eyelids are growing heavy.

Poe chuckles a bit. “Abuela Shara was my mom. She left sometimes, when I was little. But she always told me, ‘I’ll be in the stars, mijito. Look for me in the stars,’ before she left.”

Luna’s growing heavier in his arms - a sure sign she’s drifting off - and Poe looks up at the stars. A light trail speeds across the sky from a ship dropping out of hyperspace. Poe thinks about all the light trails his X-wing has left across the galaxy, all the light trails Shara’s A-wing had left and all the ones it never got the chance to leave.

“You out there, mom?” Poe whispers to the tiny points of light, brights against the black velvet of the night sky. “Are you in the stars?”

The stars in the sky twinkle and tears well up in Poe’s eyes, the girls sleeping comfortably in his arms.

“Are you proud of me? Of the family I’ve built? Of my career? Of the good I’ve done for the galaxy, like you?” he asks around a lump in his throat. All he’s ever wanted is to make his parents proud. He wishes his mom could be around, to meet Rey and the kids, to see Poe pilot his X-wing and lead a galaxy.

“She is, Poe,” Rey’s voice is soft, sleepy.

A few years ago, he would’ve been startled by her sudden appearance, but he’s practiced enough to recognize her signature, to read the subtle shifts in the Force, to know when she’s nearby.

He doesn’t turn around when he says, “I wish I could know that for sure.”

Rey’s hand is gentle on the back of his neck, stroking in a soothing pattern. “Look at our family, Poe, the girls and Bey. Your relationship with your dad. Why wouldn’t she be proud?”

“I miss her,” Poe replies sadly, titling his head and resting his cheek against the top of Luna’s head. Her curls tickle his cheek and he smiles. These kids, the brightest spots in his life, other than Rey, make it all worthwhile. Rey’s hand slides down his arm and squeezes the side of his hand gently.

“I know,” she says. “But she’s out there,” she tilts her chin at the sky, “in the stars, right?”

“In the stars,” he repeats, looking off and watching another light trail fade across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> just some domestic fluff i've had written for a while. enjoy! :)


End file.
